


(Heresy) By Candlelight

by Path



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Path/pseuds/Path
Summary: Thara Celehar and his Emperor in a private moment.





	(Heresy) By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1010nabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/gifts).



> This isn't one of your explicit requests, I think, but I read between the lines a bit and I hope you enjoy it anyhow!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/62433854@N03/37080032816/in/dateposted-public/)

He kissed him deeply as he entered, the dizziness of his heresy almost overwhelming. But his Emperor clasped a hand to the back of his head, clamping down on Thara's shorn curls, and with that, he tried to forget.


End file.
